


Don't Stop

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge Thane/Female Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Shepard storms off after a fight with Thane, but when he follows her, he finds her in a compromising position.





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Day 4: Masturbation 
> 
> by the way, tomorrow is supposed to be blow jobs, so Thane will be a bit more 'front and center' to the action, lol

"If you don't want me you should just come out and say it instead of jerking me around." Shepard pulled away from Thane, her face having shifted from the sweet desire of earlier to a blank mask.

 

"Siha-"

 

"-Don't you Siha me. I'm sick of this game. Is it just the control you like? You just enjoy winding me up and then turning me down?"

 

"You are too impatient. There is time to go slowly."

 

"Fuck slow, and fuck you." She yanked her hand away when he tried to catch it, when he tried to hold her, before she stormed out.

 

But that was her, wasn't it? Impossible to hold, to restrain, to keep unless she wanted to stay. Perhaps that was the most frustrating part; he wanted to keep her.

 

He just couldn't bring himself to allow their relationship to progress. They'd lost themselves in the kisses of the other, in soft touches over clothing, in the press of their lips in chaste areas.

 

Each time she tried to move further, he froze. He thought of Irikah, of how it had destroyed him when she'd died. He'd be pulled to that moment, to when he'd found out, to the rage that had consumed him. He’d think forward, to how he would feel if the same happened to Shepard, or worse, to how she would fare when the inevitable took him.

 

And then the moment would slip away, and he would back off, and hurt would skirt across her face.

 

Not that she'd pushed him. She'd accepted the lines at first with such ease, such kindness. As time went on, however, that kindness hardened under the weight of rejection. She still didn't push him, but he knew they neared the point where she wouldn't be able to stomach the pull back any longer, when she’d walk away for good.

 

Was that why he did this? Was he just pushing her until she left him, until she gave up on whatever this was?

 

He closed his eyes and used the palms of his hands to press, to grind away the stress, the uncertainty.

 

He wasn't a man to drown in uncertainty. He'd accepted many things in his life, including his past. He'd done things others would loathe; he'd taken lives, he destroyed things, both good and bad. He' done it all with a sense of purpose, with an objective and a level head.

 

With Shepard, however, he lacked the sense of purpose. He seemed adrift, unanchored, unsure.

 

He needed to speak to her, to explain, to try and make her understand the disarray in his head. He owed her at least that much.

 

Ten minutes later, Thane again pressed the doorbell for her quarters. Was she ignoring him? EDI assured him she was in her quarters, yet she refused to answer, to open the door.

 

That was unlike Shepard. She hid from nothing.

 

A soft sound came through the door, muffled by the metal. Low, quiet. Not words.

 

Was she crying? Had he upset her so much he’d brought her to tears? He could hardly imagine such a thing.

 

Thane had caused this, whatever it was, and he had no plans on just leaving her. Hacking the door proved little challenge, despite EDI's chiding.

 

The door slid open to give him access to the dark room, lit up only by the blue glow of the aquarium.

 

He moved into the room, past the desk, until he stood before the bed. He didn't want her to notice right away because he knew Shepard too well. She'd build up those walls, claim nothing had happened, and they'd get nowhere.

 

She could be as difficult as him.

 

His eyes adjusted in the dim room until he saw her stretched out on the bed.

 

His back went straight at the sigh, his hands drawn into tight fists.

 

She'd removed her clothing, her knees open, her hand between her legs. Her eyes were shut tight, head thrown back on the pillow, hair having escaped her ponytail and fanning out against the sheets.

 

He knew this was a memory he'd revisit again and again, that in nights when she was elsewhere, he'd let this memory take him back to this moment.

 

He, of course, knew how humans looked unclothed. While he'd never attempted any intimate relationship with one, any person understood the basic physiology of the other races in the galaxy.

 

Still, that didn't prepare him for the sight.

 

Her skin was tanned, though the areas beneath her clothing were lighter than the rest. Freckles dotted her arms, her chest. A dark mole sat on her hipbone like a trail, pointing further down. Pink nipples pebbled against breasts that swayed when she arched her back, when her fingers stroked herself.

 

His gaze moved down, past her navel, past that mole. She'd taken two fingers and pressed them inside her, her palm rubbing at the top of her cleft. The light from the aquarium caught the wetness on her fingers, over her slit.

 

"Thane," she whispered.

 

He jerked his gaze up, ready to apologize, to potentially have her shoot him on principle. He should have said something the moment he'd walked in, but the sight had frozen him in place.

 

Her eyes remained closed, her rhythm never shifting.

 

He released a deep groan at the realization that she'd been touching herself while thinking about him. She might not have the memory he had, but it seemed to still be enough for her.

 

"Siha," he said into the silence. He couldn't let her continue while he was there. It wouldn't be right.

 

Her eyes snapped open just as she closed her legs and jerked backward on the bed. "Fuck, Thane, knock first."

 

"I did. You didn't answer, and I thought you might be upset."

 

She pulled the blanket up to her chest, hiding all the skin he'd seen, he'd wanted. "So you just barged in?"

 

"I hacked the door to check on you."

 

"How long were you there?"

 

"Long enough to hear you say my name. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but you surprised me."

 

Even in the blue glow, the red on her cheeks made him want to cross the last bit of distance, to help her finish what he'd walked in on. Suddenly, all those memories of his, all the reasons he'd had for holding off no longer seemed important.

 

His gaze dropped toward her lap, despite the way she shielded it _._

 

_Glistening fingers disappearing, soft moans, sweat beaded and falling down her chest_

 

"Thane."

 

He lifted his gaze as she snapped him back to present. "Finish?"

 

"What?"

 

He didn't move forward even as he met her gaze. "Don't stop."

 

"You're always stopping me, and now you expect some show? I'm not some pity case, Thane, you can't turn me down and then throw me some bone by watching me get off." Her hands gripped the top of the blanket, but even so, it drifted down to show the top of her breasts.

 

He wanted it to drop further, to lean in and trace the sweat he'd seen earlier, to taste her.

 

"Please?"

 

"Why now? You just kicked me out of your room twenty minutes ago. What's changed?"

 

He came forward to sit at the foot of the bed, one leg on the bed, bent. "I am unsure about how to move forward. When we try, I find it hard to stay in the moment. I worry, I think, I second-guess. I feel stuck between moments. I cannot go back, but moving forward is difficult."

 

"So? That doesn't explain why you're here."

 

"I want to move forward; I want to move forward with you. When I stood there, when I saw you as you were, I thought of nothing beyond your skin, your body."

 

Her head tilted, eyebrows pinching together. She took her lip between her teeth, that moment of uncertainty that reminded him she was more than just Commander Shepard. She was a woman who had been turned down by a man she was interested in many times, who now was naked before that man.

 

He'd made her feel that way. Uncertain. Insecure.

 

He sighed, leaning in to kiss her, an apology. "I know I am complicated. I wish I were simple for you, but I know what I am. I can't say what will happen, but I can say what I want."

 

"And what do you want?"

 

"I want to watch you come apart, Siha. When I saw you, when I walked in, it left me breathless. You are astounding, and I want to see. Let me see what touches you like, what you want from me. Let me see; show me." He closed his mouth and waited.

 

Would she believe him? Would she accept that he wanted her? Would she kick him out? He couldn't imagine going back to his quarters alone, not after seeing her in that bed, not after the warmth of her room. He could not return to the solitude of his room after being so close to her.

 

She swallowed hard, throat shifting, before she pushed the blanket down, revealing inch after inch of skin.

 

She moved down the bed again to lie flat, her foot resting against the leg he had on the bed, her other leg bending at the knee to spread her legs, to let him see her.

 

Another soft groan from him. "You look soft. Drell females, they are not soft like you."

 

"You know, talking about other women when you're looking at a naked one isn't a good thing."

 

He offered her a soft smile. "Even when I am saying I like the way you look? Because I do. Now, please, continue."

 

She let her eyes drift closed, and he didn't argue it because her muscles relaxed when she did. One hand of hers reached down to cup a breast, then tightened the grip until her fingers closed around a nipple. He watched with full attention to how she touched herself, to what she craved, what she enjoyed. Her touch was rougher than he’d expected. He’d thought, given her softness, that she’d crave something gentle. The tight squeeze of her fingers surprising him.

 

He imagined it being his hands on her. He would lean in and close his lips around the other nipple.

 

Her other hand went down, past her breasts, past her stomach, back down to between her thighs. The first stroke of her fingers ran all the way up her folds, but instead of sliding them inside, she focused on the top again. Two fingers spread her open more, exposing a rigid spot. He searched his memories for what he'd learned about human females.

 

Clitoris? Clit. A bundle of nerves located near the top of the vulva. The words seemed clinical, but he stored them away as she stroked over that place again and again. The nub swelled, and she moaned when she pressed harder against it.

 

He fought the desire to lean in and drag his tongue against it. If the brush of fingers pleased her, he felt sure his mouth could do more.

 

She moved her hand from her breast, using the first to keep her spread. She dipped the fingers of her second hand into her, pulling them out once they were wet. She used that second hand to rub directly on her clit.

 

Her hips shifted up as if chasing some phantom desire, some instinct to be filled, to rut, to be bred.

 

He pulled in a ragged breath at that thought, at the primal thrill of it.

 

"What are you thinking about, Siha?"

 

"You. I saw you once, you know, changing in that backroom in Omega."

 

"I thought you turned your back."

 

"I did, but I turned back too fast. I couldn't help it, Thane, not once I'd seen you. Fuck, I couldn't stop thinking about it, the way your scales caught the light, the way the muscles of your back looked, your ass."

 

"That's how I looked. I want to know what you're thinking about now, what you're picturing." He leaned in, his gaze on her fingers.

 

"I was picturing you over me, inside me."

 

"And is that what you want?"

 

Her back bent up, off the bed, her chest like an offer to him. He couldn't help it, leaning far enough to drag his tongue over her nipple, using the tip to wrap around it.

 

Her breath pulled in, then froze. Her back arched more, far enough he pulled back, concerned. Her knees snapped shut and she didn't breathe, her muscles tense and locked.

 

After too long, she pulled in a shuddering breath, her body lying back on the bed and trembling.

 

"Are you all right? Was that a good thing?" He couldn't hide the worry in his voice. He'd heard of human orgasms, of course, but he'd never seen one. They seemed more violent than drell, more worrisome.

 

She opened her eyes, sweat on her brow, a lazy smile on her lips. "Yeah, Thane, that was good."

 

"Good." He hesitated. "Good, I'm glad."

 

Her smile slipped away. "Do you regret it?"

 

He sighed, then shifted up to stretch out beside her. "No. I am grateful you trusted me enough to allow me to see you like that. You look beautiful, Siha. Passionate and strong and perfect. No, I will never regret this."

 

"You're so damned hard to read sometimes, I can't tell. I never know if you want me, if you want this, or if you just don't want to tell me no, if you're even into-"

 

He rolled over, bracing himself over her, and silenced her with a kiss. She kept talking, even during the kiss. Only broken words came out, token complaints he wiped away.

 

His thigh slid between her legs, pressing against her.

 

She jerked back, pushing at his shoulders, a gasp on her lips. "Too much," she said with a shudder.

 

He moved shifted his thigh away from her. "Sorry. You humans are surprisingly sensitive."

 

She laughed, lifting her head to steal one more quick kiss. "So, now that you've seen that, are you going to turn around and run out of here?"

 

He leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "No, Siha. I am going nowhere."

 

And for the first time, he didn't feel trapped between moments anymore. His past would never leave him, would stay with him forever, but he was finally ready to move forward with Shepard.

 


End file.
